Organization XIII  Seven Minutes In Heaven
by BellPrincess
Summary: It's time to play some Seven Minutes In Heaven with who else but the members of Organization XIII.  You are Yumi, and you've recently joined and have been dragged into playing the game, who you get is you're choice, what happens is mine:D
1. Axel

'Well, it's that time again.' You think to yourself as you sit next to Demyx and the others. This whole thing was Xigbar's idea. He came up with it, that every month on the 21st we should play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Of course, Xemnas didn't approve of it since most the members were male, so he found the few that thought it was a good idea and had them drag the rest here. You of course were one of the rest.

"Hey Yumi! You go first!" Demyx said happy as ever. Reaching into the hat you read the name printed neatly on the scrap of paper. With a look of dread on your face you follow Axel into the closet and sit in the far corner behind all the extra cloaks.

"Aw, what's wrong Yumi?" You hear a sly voice say from right behind you.

You jump at this forgetting that he knew how to use the darkness you let out a little "Eep!" and fall back into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said pulling your hair out your face and giving you a little kiss on the cheek. Feeling your face turn bright red you're glad he couldn't see you in the darkness of the closet. Suddenly you feel yourself being pulled a little closer, and you feel the warmth of the pyros body. "Relax a little. I won't do anything you don't want me too."

With those words you feel a little more comfort with being this close to Axel. He always was kind to you. Treated you like a little sister, and you felt almost like he was your big brother. In the middle of your thoughts you begin to feel small kisses on your neck with an occasional nibble, but then replaced with the soft kisses. Finally he reached your face and said, "I won't go any further if you don't want me too."

"No, don't stop," and with that you turn your head and before you can even blink you two are in a deep kiss when the door is opened by who else but Roxas.

"Time's up you two," he said blushing. Standing up Axel reaches his hand out to you and you spend the rest of the night in his room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well guys, I was bored and I remembered my friend making some for the Akatsuki of Naruto and I figured 'What the heck! Might as well! I have the time.' And this is for the friend that inspired these, I did Axel first because I know she's a Axel fangirl:) HOPE YOU LIKE IT TIFFY!(Oh and I only own the idea kinda and Yumi, the rest is not mine!)


	2. Zexion

Sitting there you wondered what possessed people play this game. It was Axel's idea, and probably just so he could get with you, which known to everyone but him was never going to happen. Sadly enough they made you go first since you were the newbie. Reaching in you pulled out the one other person who wanted to be here even less than you did. Reading the name off you about hesitate, but continue anyway, "Zexion."

Getting up you both reluctantly walk inside the closet and Demyx shuts the door behind you. Sitting down you think nothing is going to happen, but you were dead wrong. Before you even had time to blink Zexion had you in a heated lip lock. Pulling away you blink for a second, and then go back in again for another taste.

The next time Zexion pulled away, "You know Yumi, I've kind of always liked you. But I guess that I've never had the guts to tell you until now. In fact this was kind of my idea to do this. Just don't tell the others alright? They would never let me hear the end of it." He told her through his panting.

Zexion began tokis you again, with little resistance from you, but soon afterwards Axel interrupted you to tell you two that your time was up. Getting up you and Zexion head back to his room and continue where you left off in the closet.


	3. Demyx

Sitting there you hoped that they would just completely ignore you as they always did. Except Demyx just had to be the one to notice you just sitting there in the corner. "Come on Yumi! You've got to play!" He told you using his best puppy dog face.

Giving in you snap back, "Fine! But I'm not going to enjoy it." Reaching in you pull out a slip of paper and just by looking at the way the name was written you could already tell whose name was. Looking at him everyone knew who you got, some tried to hold back their laughter as you both walked in the closet.

Axel shuts the door behind you and you just kind of stand there. Demyx would have no freaking clue what to do! He was completely clueless when it came to missions what made anyone think he would have any idea what to do here! Sitting down against the wall closest to the door you crossed your arms and began to wait until you could leave.

Demyx just looked at you. "What?" You snap at him again. This was the last thing you wanted to be doing right now, let alone just sit there for seven mintues with nothing to do. You at least wanted to be entertained if you did this! But before you could even snap at him again he had pulled you up and pinned you against the wall. "Dem? What are-."

He interupted you with a kiss. Pulling away you didn't know that he was that good of a kisser. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," he told you. Leaning in again for another kiss you almost let him, but you pushed him away.

"OK tell me seriously what's going on here! Did you and Axel switch places or something!" You demanded.

Laughing Demyx replies, "Oh heck no! Why on earth would we do that?"

Standing there dumbfounded you looked him over a second time, that was for sure Demyx and this was not a dream. "But how! You're," giving him a second look up and down you finish, "you!"

"Oh come now Yumi!" He gave you a smirk, "I can't be me and show you a good time? Just because I act all aegyo doesn't mean I don't have any fun once in a while."

This was a shock to you. You always pinned Demyx as the idiot who had no clue what was going on half the time. And sure if you had a heart you might of had a crush on him, but since you were Nobodies that was kind of impossible. Before you even had time speak he was against you again trapping you in a heated kiss.

Opening in the door Axel called you both out, luckily he was too busy trying to get Zexion to play to notice you two all the way in the back. Trying to catch your breath you both walk out of the closet. But before he lets your hand go Demyx pulls you down with him and he sits you in his lap.


	4. Double Trouble  Zexy and Dem

Who would have suspected anyone to even go along with this idea? No one of course. You sit there hoping that you can just sit back without being noticed. Of course you had never had such luck so when it was your turn to pull you draw from the hat that someone just so happened to have. But you accidentally pull out two instead of one.

"Oh boy! How about just for fun," Xigbar proposed probably hoping one of them was him trying to double his chance, "we make her go in with both?" Laughing most of the group agreed. And when I say _most _I mean everyone but you.

Sulking you read both names and get a feeling of dread in the pit of your stomach. "Zexion and," _don't say it _you think to yourself, "Demyx."

Lowering your gaze a bit you look over at Zexion and then at Demyx. Getting up Axel and Marluxia had to force Zexion in the closet as Demyx leads you into the closet. As soon as they get Zexion into the closet they shut the door and lock it behind you two. You back against the wall furthest away from the door as Zexion was against the door waiting for it to be opened.

But just as you did Demyx came up and sneaked a quick kiss on your cheek. He had always had the aegyo feel about him, and he knew that you knew it. Bushing you were glad neither of them could really see your face. If you had a heart you would have sworn it had skipped a couple beats right then.

There wasn't really much you could do with three unless you got really dirty, but you weren't about to go there with either of them. But before you could finish your thoughts you heard Zexion move from across the way. Trying to figure out where he was you suddenly felt the warmth of someone's breath on your neck.

Jumping a little you backed into Demyx and fell on top of him. Zexion just laughed lightly at your reaction, "Well I wasn't exactly expecting that type of reaction considering the game that we're currently playing, but oh well it'll have to do." Rolling off of Demyx you were still on your back on the floor when you felt Zexion start to hover over you. Pinning you to the ground you could tell he was smirking when he spoke, "It is Seven Minutes in Heaven Yumi. Don't be so shy."

That's when he started to peck his way from your lips down to your neck. Feeling him run along your neck you can't but help shut your eyes. Then suddenly you felt Zexion being pushed away. "Zexy!" Demyx cried out, "That's too much! You can't do that just yet!" You sat up with help from Demyx.

Zexion sat up and crossed his legs, "And why not? I mean this _is _Seven Minutes in Heaven. We're here to do as we please."

"Well you need to go slower than that," Demyx began to slowly caress your face. Still instructing Zexion he scooted closer to you and got right into your space. He began to nibble on your ear and whisper sweet nothings to you. Zexion got tired of just sitting there and began to join in. Leaning you back against a wall Zexion began to unzip your cloak, which you reached up to stop as Demyx was still getting at your neck and ear.

"Don't worry," he smiled at you, "I won't take anything too far."

And with that he traced figures right around your collar bone while attacking your lips. You let him explore your mouth as you did with his. Suddenly he moved from your lips and made his way down towards where he was running his fingers not two seconds ago. That's when Demyx moved over seeing his chance at your lips he took it.

There was a difference between the two, you could tell instantly that Zexion was a bit rougher and more up front than Demyx. But you liked the difference in the two and couldn't tell whose kiss you liked better.

Just as you were really getting into the whole thing Axel walked in and covered his eyes at the sight jokingly, "Wow I would have never guessed!" He exclaimed and went out laughing to tell the rest of the group what he had just seen.

Zexion got up first, cleared his throat, and walked out with a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. Demyx on the other hand helped you up, gave you a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of the closet leaving you to zip up your cloak and catch your breath before you walked out to Axel and the others staring at you and maybe a hickie or two left on your neck by the other two.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Hey guys this was a request otherwise I wouldn't have done it myself. If you guys personally have any requests for any two people then let me know and I'll try my best! Otherwise I am going to be trying to get all of the Organization members in, and I will try to update soon!


End file.
